


For all your prude needs

by PollyDarton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Voyeurism, remus is confident, sirius is head over heals, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton
Summary: “You’re naked.”“Oh no.”“We’re outside. You’re naked outside.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 158
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	For all your prude needs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you _lastontheboat_ for the prompt.  
> Huge thank you to _kattlupin_ for the beta help.
> 
> **Prompt #: O18** An outdoor, rustic shower with limited privacy. One character is extremely nonchalant about it, and another has to adjust to the idea but warms to it (possibly with sexy assistance)

It was the summer after graduation, and Remus had suggested they go to his childhood home for a couple of days, to have some alone time and for Sirius to see the ocean for the first time.

The house was a nice little cottage, decorated in shades of blue and white and with paintings of softly moving waves on the walls. There was light coming in through all sides, due to the large windows, and it smelled of salt and of something Sirius had only ever smelled on Remus before.

They left their bags by the door and Remus gave a tour of the first floor, where the living room and the kitchen were.

The kitchen had a large sliding glass door that opened into the backyard, which was sided by trees and at the very back had a pathway that, according to Remus, led directly towards the sand.

Sirius eyed an old shower placed close to the house, to the right. “Please tell me that’s not the only shower here.” It had no walls, it was just one long pipe with a shower head coming out of the top and a piece of stone making the flooring.

“Of course not. That’s for when you return from the beach.” Remus laughed, “You know, you wash up before you enter the house so you don’t bring sand in.”

Sirius smiled and raised his eyebrows, “Never heard of that.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “What, you think we showered outside all the time?”

Sirius only shrugged, too busy imagining young Remus running naked around the backyard.

“Anyway, there’s a trail over there.” Remus pointed towards the trees to their right, “It goes round a lot before it gets to the beach, but it’s nice.” He caught the look on Sirius’ face, “What is it?”

“I just never took you for an exhibitionist, is all.”

Remus laughed again and slapped him on the arm. “There’s a proper bathroom with a shower and a tub upstairs.” He made his way through the door back inside and called over his shoulder: “For all your _prude_ needs.”

Sirius followed him and hugged him from behind, his hands quickly finding the space under Remus’ t-shirt as his lips touched his jaw, “Who are you calling a prude?”

Remus turned around smiling in his arms, but made no move to leave, “I still have to show you the rest of the house.”

Sirius moved forward until Remus’ back hit the sink counter, “I think I need to see the kitchen better, first.” Remus smelled nice where Sirius’ nose was touching his neck, and his hands tangled in his hair in just the right way that meant they were going nowhere for a while.

* * *

The beach was an experience.

Sirius quickly learned that he didn’t like the sand. He didn’t like the way it stuck to his feet and everything it touched, but he liked the way Remus wiggled his toes into it immediately after removing his sandals.

The ocean was large and intimidating, but Sirius braved into it like the great Gryffindor that he was, meeting the waves belly first until Remus taught him to turn sideways to break the waves, and how to dive into them. Sirius liked Remus’ hair when it was wet and stiff from the salt, and he liked the way his lips tasted when he kissed him under the water.

He learned that the water burned his eyes, and he didn’t like that a lot, but Remus looked pretty with his eyes glistening and a little red around the edges as he smiled under the sun.

Sirius could stay there forever, as long as Remus kept smiling like that, with his hands buried into the sand as he let his head fall back to face the sun.

* * *

Sirius cleaned himself quickly under the thing Remus called a shower, staying there only as long as the hot pipes kept the water hot.

When Sirius was done drying his legs he turned to look at Remus, who was there now. He was going to make a remark about something stupid when he realized Remus was very naked and the words died on the way from his brain to his mouth.

Sirius looked around, eyes wide in alarm, and then turned back to Remus once he was sure there was no one there but them. Remus was naked, like, _naked_ naked, right in the middle of the backyard, feet over the cement and head under the blue sky. All body parts exposed to wind and to whoever happened to have functioning eyes.

“You’re naked.” Sirius said smartly, finally managing to make his mouth form the only words going around in his brain.

“Oh no.” Remus widened his eyes in mock horror and then rolled them, at last closing them when he put his head under the stream of water.

“We’re outside.” Sirius looked around again. “You’re naked outside.”

Remus spat a bit of water before responding “I know.”

“What if someone sees you?”

Remus looked around, at all the green that surrounded them. “There’s no one here.”

“What if someone pops by?”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, who would pop by in a place like this?”

“Dumbledore?” Not even Sirius believed what he said, so he laughed along with Remus at his stupid remark.

Remus turned around under the water and Sirius was graced with what was his favourite view in the world. He looked around one more time, still feeling slightly paranoid, before sitting at one of the beach chairs and crossing his legs.

“Enjoying the show?” Remus asked when he turned towards Sirius again.

“Might as well.” Sirius pointed at him with both his arms and tilted his head to the side slightly. “It’s a nice show.”

Remus smiled and bent his neck so that his face was directly underneath the water and Sirius was allowed to fully appreciate the display. The water falling onto Remus’ shoulders and from there running down his torso and arms, making a trajectory Sirius had done many times before, until they traced down his legs and stopped at a puddle at his feet. Sirius adjusted himself more comfortably on the chair and pulled his shorts down his legs a bit, feeling the familiar tightness in them and in his belly.

Remus raised his arms to push the hair away from his face and the movement it caused on the muscles of his chest and stomach made Sirius lick his lips. He looked around again, and when he turned his head back to look at Remus he was already looking at him.

Sirius watched as Remus ran his hands down his torso, following the water, until he reached the space between his thighs and gripped at himself. He felt his mouth part as Remus tugged at himself once and then twice.

“What are you doing?” Sirius was torn between watching Remus and looking around them for the millionth time.

“I thought you wanted a show.” Remus had a smirk on his face as he tilted his head sideways, so that his head was out of the water and it was falling directly on his shoulder as his wet hair stuck to the side of his face.

Sirius sat up straighter and pulled at his shorts again, his eyes switching between Remus’ face – the parted lips and the tongue that would occasionally appear to lick at them – and the length of his arm, the muscles there shifting slightly as his hand moved at a lazy pace. Sirius felt hot as he touched at his own chest, his shorts already too constricting.

“Come here.” Remus didn’t stop what he was doing as he raised his free hand and pointed it towards Sirius in invitation.

Sirius’ hand was trailing down his abdomen as he considered saying no and pulling Remus inside the house where he could do what he wanted without the risk of being seen. But Remus looked too good when he was confident, and he looked downright sinful like that, touching himself in the middle of the backyard where anyone could see, but only Sirius was there to witness. So he stood up from the chair and made his way across the grass until he stopped in front of Remus, still out of the square of cement that made the floor of the showering space.

Remus reached out and grabbed Sirius’ hand, pulling him lightly until water was running down Sirius’ front, soaking his shorts.

Sirius gasped, “It’s cold!” as goosebumps formed on his arms.

“You get used to it.” Remus pulled him some more, until Sirius was gasping directly underneath the water, and when Remus kissed him Sirius could feel the movement of his hand against himself.

Sirius did his best to kiss Remus back, but when it became hard to breathe under the shower he pushed him back, their lips still touching, until none of them was directly under the running water. Sirius had his hands on Remus’ chest, and took his opportunity to let them roam the space there, moving sideways and then down, touching the wet skin and feeling goosebumps rise under his fingers.

When his hands – by their own accord – found Remus’ backside, Sirius squeezed the soft flesh, bringing Remus even closer to himself and catching the breath leaving his parted lips with his own.

It was a lot, really, to be kissing Remus outside when said Remus was naked and wet and gasping as he touched himself, and Sirius’ head was reeling with all the possibilities, at the same time the red light that shouted _OUTSIDE_! at the very back of his mind was trying to make itself seen. But then the tips of Sirius’ fingers wandered some more and found a crevice, and the light was successfully shut down by a _moan_ that left Remus’ mouth when one of Sirius’ fingers found his entrance.

Sirius didn’t know what to do with himself when he felt Remus’ hand start to move faster at the same time the other gripped at his shoulder for balance.

“Merlin, you’re really into this, aren’t you?”

Remus laughed and let his forehead rest against Sirius’ shoulder, not making any effort to contain his gasps. Sirius placed one of his hands on the back of Remus’ head and held him there, close to himself, at the same time he felt Remus push his backside against his hand.

“Are you going to come like this?” Sirius said directly into Remus’ ear, and he caught the goosebumps that raised on his neck with his lips.

“If you shut up, maybe.” Remus’ had laughter in his voice, even as his body started to tremble, but then Sirius was pressing his own hard on against his hip as his lips were still moving over his neck and he was gone, the world shutting off as he came on the front of Sirius’ shorts.

Sirius held him close, his fingers tightening on his hair as he committed all the sounds Remus was making to memory. When he went quiet Sirius let his hands go back to their wandering, his fingers tracing over the expanse of skin on his back.

Remus raised his head and kissed Sirius, his hands easily finding their way into his shorts to get a hold of him. Sirius’ lips parted and he attempted to pull back, but then Remus followed with his mouth open and wet while his hands moved tentatively, and Sirius let himself be kissed.

It wasn’t until Remus had lowered his shorts that he managed to break the kiss.

“We should go inside.” Sirius’ words didn’t even sound convincing to himself as he watched his own chest rise and fall to Remus’ diligent fingers.

“I thought you were enjoying it.” Remus pushed the shorts as far as he could with his hands and then used his feet to remove them the rest of the way, and Sirius didn’t resist, instead only placing his hands on Remus’ shoulders as he stepped out of the garment.

“I always enjoy it, love, but…”

Remus was quickly on his knees, tongue out to lap at him as he eyed Sirius expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “Yes?”

Sirius had both his hands in his hair, his eyes wide as he watched Remus take him in slowly, all his thoughts leaving his mind leaving him only with Remus, and his mouth and his eyes. He watched as Remus sent him a last wolfish smile before taking him all the way in, humming in content as he pulled his head back to wink at Sirius before setting a pace that made Sirius grip at his hair.

Sirius was entranced, watching glorious Remus on his knees over a puddle of water, working diligently to drive him mad, when he heard a voice. His stomach dropped and he pulled Remus away from him by the hair as one voice turned into many and his worst fear became true.

“What is it?” Remus sat back on his calves, his hands still massaging lightly at Sirius’ thighs.

“I hear people.” Sirius was torn between looking at Remus at his feet and looking at the trees behind him, where the voices were coming from.

Remus raised himself back on his knees and moved closer again, “They’re probably just hiking.”

Sirius held his head back by the hair, making him arch his neck. The voices were getting louder. “The trail is just there, what if they see us?”

Remus twisted his head out of Sirius’ grip, “They can’t see us here.” He smiled at Sirius and licked his lips, “I checked.”

Sirius’ body bent forward when Remus took him all the way in again, sending a different kind of thrill through his body. He wrapped his hand around Remus’ jaw and widened his mouth further, giving himself space to move at his own accord, and the world around him spun as he watched Remus taking him so easily while he could hear the voices just feet away from him. Soon he was being held up by Remus’ hands on his hips as he gasped and came deep into his mouth, the voices now moving away from them.

When he was able, Sirius opened his eyes and found Remus standing in front of him, still helping him stay up by his arms, with a smile on his face and a smear of white on the corner of his mouth.

Sirius swore with feeling and kissed him, moving backwards until they were both under the water and Remus was laughing against his mouth. He cleaned the mess on Remus’ face and kissed him again, because he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Who’s the prude now.” He mumbled and was graced with a slap to the backside and with Remus teeth clashing against his own as he laughed the best laughter in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
